Break Up Over Quidditch?
by JuicyJuice
Summary: Ginny claimed she broke up with Michael Corner over Quidditch...am I the only one who thinks that's incredibly dumb? She must have been hiding something, don't you think? Here's my idea of what really could have happened...R/R PLEASE!!!


Break Up Over Quidditch  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing a fanfic, I would be writing the REAL THING. I would be rich!. . .therefore I most certainly do not own anything (except the idea and all of Ginny's friends that you haven't heard of before).  
  
When Ginny finally escaped a particularly brutal Potions lesson, she didn't feel in the mood to talk to anyone. She had a headache and was hot and sweaty from leaning over a steaming cauldron.  
  
"Hey, Gin!" she heard from behind her. It was a Fourth Year, like herself, Prisma Fuller, and one of Ginny's best friends.  
  
"Don't call me 'Gin'" she said, "That is a repulsive alcoholic drink."  
  
"Whatever," Prisma said dismissively, "Wanna go wading in the lake? We've both got the rest of the afternoon off."  
  
"Nah," said Ginny, "Thanks, but I'm super tired. I've got a headache and a load of work due tomorrow."  
  
"That's what Mandi and Zindzi said," said Prisma, sounding annoyed, "Come on, I'll let you copy. I've got nothing to do."  
  
"I really don't feel super," she said.  
  
"Don't you?" said Michael Corner, sneaking up behind her and slipping his hand into hers, a thing she usually loved.  
  
"Not at all," she moaned.  
  
"Are you well enough for a good snog?" he asked playfully. She giggled, though her heart wasn't really in it. Before she could answer he had whisked her off into a classroom, which was empty except for the Fat Friar, who quickly left through the blackboard, knowing all too well what they were going to do. Ginny had gotten a glimpse of Prisma's face before the door had closed and she did not look happy at all.  
  
Great. Now Michael had accidentally set her friend against her. She wanted more than anything to go apologize and then take a refreshing nap in her four-poster, but what choice did she have? He was her boyfriend; it was practically her job to snog him, even if she really didn't feel like it.  
  
A few minutes later she took her mouth off his and said, "Michael, I'm really sorry, but I have to go back to the Common Room-"  
  
"Why?" he said in an unnecessarily hurt manner.  
  
"I've got lots of work-"  
  
"You've always got work. Can't you just blow it off?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I can't. School's important. Come on, you're the Ravenclaw here, you should be telling me this!" She noticed his face change from hurt to anger so she forcibly softened her tone, "Come on, I'm sorry, you know I'd rather be here with you."  
  
He snorted, "Do I?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she narrowed her eyes dangerously and took a step away from him. Apparently he had never been warned about setting off a redhead's temper.  
  
"Nothing," he said sullenly.  
  
"No! What are you saying? You-you think I'm hiding another boyfriend in the Gryffindor Common Room?" she nearly yelled.  
  
"Who knows?" he said, "Gryffindors cheat at Quidditch, who knows what else they cheat at?"  
  
"What-are-you-talking-about?" she hissed through gritted teeth, "Michael Corner, if this is about Quidditch. . ."  
  
"Potter," he said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I see the way you look at him and how you talk to him. Isn't it convenient that he's in the Gryffindor Common Room?" Michael said maliciously.  
  
"I don't look at Harry in any special way and you know it!" Ginny said angrily. She didn't feel like arguing; it was only making her headache worse, "This is about Quidditch, isn't it? Well, I'm terribly sorry I beat your dear little Cho Chang to the Snitch. Does that make you happy?"  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"You know what Michael? If you hate Gryffindors so much just 'cause we're better at Quidditch, then why are you dating one? I really liked you, but it's quite clear that, if you're going to get all worked up and pissed off over something this incredibly dumb, you'd much rather date Cho! Is that why you started this whole pointless thing?"  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, not sadly, but angrily.  
  
"You caught on."  
  
"So you're going to go after Potter now?" he asked.  
  
"NO!" she shrieked like a banshee, "I'm not going to 'go after' anyone! And will you please get over the fact that I DO NOT LOVE POTTER!" By now her eyes were flashing and she was breathing heavily. She continued quietly, "Now leave me alone. . .Go snog Cho or something. . ." Her head was pounding like a bass drum and she could hardly concentrate on what had just happened.  
  
"Maybe I will," he said nastily.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and, without thinking, she gave him a stinging slap across the face before storming out to go repair bonds with Prisma.  
  
That night, after completing all her assignments, Ginny poured out the whole story to Hermione.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked after listening intently.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well do you like Harry?" She asked, as if it had been hopelessly obvious.  
  
Ginny snorted, "Come on, 'Mione, that was so second year."  
  
Though she had managed to laugh off Hermione's question, it had unsettled her. Was there something to Michael's accusations? She had considered it a huge stretch at the time, but could he have noticed something she, Ginny, hadn't yet? Had her crush on Harry taken a second wind? She didn't know. He certainly wasn't as cute as Michael, but he did have a certain modest charm. . .  
  
These thought were almost totally pushed out of her head when it got around that Cho and Michael were the latest couple. She was, and had been since the break up, completely over him, but she still held a little grudge against him for switching to Cho so quickly.  
  
The next day in Charms, she was talking to Zindzi, a slightly hyperactive, dark-skinned Gryffindor, who was probably Ginny's closest friend.  
  
"Have you noticed?" Zindzi said, hopping excitedly from one foot to the other, "Dean Thomas is totally in love with you! Now that you and Corner are no longer snog partners, I swear he's going to ask you out any day now."  
  
"Really?" asked Ginny, feeling dazed.  
  
"Yeah," she said, rolling her eyes, " Are you dense or something? I've heard it from, like, five people and I've seen it with my own eyes."  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, confused, "He has been talking to me a bit more recently, but I thought we were just friends."  
  
"Yeah, well you thought Michael Corner was loveable," she said, as if this was the stupidest thing in the world, "Gin, hun, no offense, but he's only nice to look at, not to hang with."  
  
"Don't call me Gin."  
  
"Sorry, forgot," Zindzi said, "Anyhow, this is just me, but if Dean Thomas was after me, I'd leap into his arms and kiss him 'til I turned blue," her eyes lit up at the thought, "And Corner was accusing you of fancying Potter, yeah? So it'd be a great way to, you know, prove that ass hole wrong. . .unless you really do like Harry. . ."  
  
Ginny was silent.  
  
"Ginny?" she asked, now so into the conversation that she had stopped bouncing, "Do you fancy Harry?"  
  
"I-I don't think so. . .I'm not quite sure, honestly," she said, hoping Zindzi had nothing against him. She really loved Zindzi, but her one fault was that she tended to be brutally honest.  
  
"I understand," her friend said wisely, "Well, Harry's not bad. He's a bit of old news, but I like him well enough. Still, between him and Dean, he doesn't even stand a chance. No competition there."  
  
Ginny nodded. She had made up her mind. If Dean Thomas asked her out, she would say yes without a further thought on Harry. He, as he had proved over the last five years, would never look at her. He was a lost cause whether she fancied him or not. And if, by some weird twisty twist of Fate, Harry did look at her, they would only be proving MIchael right, a thing she was anxious to prevent.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express on the way home, the converstion turned to Cho Chang, who had apparently been dating Harry for a time.  
  
"Who's she with now, anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, but it was Ginny who answered.  
  
"Michael Corner," she said.  
  
"Michael-but-" said Ron, craning around in his seat to stare at her, "But you were going out with him!"  
  
"Not anymore," Ginny said resolutely, not looking at Harry for fear of blushing. She figured they would want an explanation so she continued, "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead." Ron did not try to hide his delight.  
  
'Well,' she thought, 'It was true enough.'  
  
Smiling to herself, she began marking answers into the latest edition of The Quibbler.  
  
A/N-Thanks so much for reading my story! It's the first one I've ever posted and I'd really, really, really appreciate it if you review it, even if you've got lots of bad things to say!  
  
I'd like to thank my little sister Jackie for reading my stories and also Zindzi because I used her name. 


End file.
